The Funeral
by Jibbly
Summary: "...His feet carry him as fast as he could run, wound deep and bleeding. He had to make it, had to save him. "SAM!"..." Wincest J2 dean sam castiel anna lilith character death


**Okay, this was the first ever story that I have written where I was crying the whole time I was typing it. Plus my first ever Supernatural fic. I was just imaging everything in my head perfectly. I wrote it to the song. "The Funeral" by Band of Horses. **

**If you want the full effect of this fic, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Listen to this song while reading.**

**I'm not sure if there are any spoilers in this, because it has characters but not really any revealing facts. I don't know how the ending of Supernatural goes. I'm barely seeing the end of season four. I was inspired to write this fic by episode 21 of season four. God, it was so sad. **

**I only have the knowledge of a few season one episodes and a couple season 3 and most of season four of supernatural. God, it just breaks my hearts and makes me cry how much Dean has gone through, with his mom and dad and then Sam. **

**Warnings: Character death, incest (if you wish to see it that way, which I do), and angst. A very sad fic right here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The only one I claim is the arch angel. She is an OC. Everyone else belongs to Kripe and warner brothers.**

**The Funeral**

His feet ran through the fallen debris and rumble, crushing the charred bodies of demons that were in his way. Castiel was on the floor, wounded badly with a pool of blood forming around his body. Dean ran past him, ignoring the wide blue eyes and the pleas for him to stop. His breathing was shallow and broken, and his vision was fading out. The large gash through his shoulder bleeding out, staining his entire front, but that wasn't important.

He jumped over Ruby, next. Her eyes as dead as the rest of her blood drenched body, with a large hole where her heart once was and the demon knife sticking out of her throat.

He stumbled on a slab of uneven pavement, landing harshly on his hands and knees scraping them. Dean grunted at the pain and his ever fading vision. Unsteadily he stood and started running to his same target.

There was the arch angel, her short brown hair thrown back and a petite hand crushing at his brother's throat. Sam's throat.

Anna lay a few feet from the two, unconscious and badly injured with a dead Lilith next to her.

Tears were forming on the corners of his eyes. Damnit! Why couldn't he run faster! Panic flooded him, as he saw the woman reach for her weapon. The silver sword glistening dangerously, catching on the inscription carved into it that made it kill anything.

"Sam! Hold on, Sam!"

He was almost there, but his foot caught on a laying wore and tripped him. Blood quickly pouring onto the ground below him, causing his vision to blacken for a second or two. He lifted his head to see that Sam was now facing him, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Don't you give up on me, Sammy!" Dean cried as he tried to stand again, but fell harshly. Fat tears falling onto the pavement as he looked at his little brother again.

Sam smiled weakly as his tears fell landing on the small hand of the angel. "I'm sorry, Dean. "

With that, the sword was thrusted into his chest.

Dean's eyes widened as he saw the ruthless weapon impale itself in his brother.

"SAM!"

The angel released Sam's throat, and wiped at the sword with a cloth, before turning to look at Dean. There was a sadness in her brown eyes, but was overshadowed by the complete look of indifference. She then turned to Castiel, before vanishing.

Dean used whatever energy he had left to stand and rush to Sam, falling the last few feet and crawling to the prone body.

Dean cupped Sam's face, ignoring how his tears were falling on it mixing with Sam's.

"Sammy, come on. Open your eyes, Sammy."

Sam's eyes fluttered and Dean gave a relieved laugh. "That's my boy! Come on, Stay awake Sammy."

The younger Winchester looked up at his brother, before violently coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry…"

Dean brushed his thumb over the other's left eye, wiping away their tears. Trying his best to give a reassuring smile, but failed.

"For what?"

"For….for everything. You were right...about Ruby. About…everything. I should have listened…but i-"

Another round of violent coughs had Sam closing his eyes and they weren't opening anymore.

"Sammy! It's okay! I don't care about any of that, but please….just….stay awake."

Sam smiled and reached his hand up to Dean's who realized just how cold his brother was.

"Please stay…stay with me, Sammy..."

Dean leaned his forehead onto Sam's, rubbing circles with his thumbs, before gently pressing his lips to the other's. His tears making it taste like salt.

"Stay with me, Sammy."

Sam opened his eyes, his pupils dilated till there was only a sliver of hazel in them.

"I love you….Dean…you …jerk…"

Sam's hand fell away from Dean's and his chest stopped moving.

"Sam…"

Dean shook his head.

"Sammy…"

A minute went by with no response from Sam. He gripped onto the other's shoulders and cradled him into him, sobs shaking his body before letting out a heart breaking wail.

"SAM!"

**God, wasn't this like the saddest shit ever? **

**Or is it just me that can see the saddest in this fic. This is not like my usual work at all. I guess it's cause I'm like depressed ever since I saw episode 21 of season four today. **

**I have the angst demon on my shoulder today man, like big time. **

**So, review me what you thought of this fic. **

**Was it a solid first fic to the show Supernatural? Or does it fall short?**

**Feedback is really very appreciated here.**

**I'm also wondering if I should make this a multi chapter and tell the story from the beginning and say what happened. But I'll leave that up to you guys. **

**I kind of already wrote the ending so I guess it would defeat the purpose.**

**Well, bye and don't forget.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
